


Turn

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Claiming, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Sex, Smut, Vampires, alpha!benny, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Your Alpha is missing and you turn to old friends to find him, not knowing that your entire world is about to change.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunday mornings were your favorite time of the week.

A late shift on a Saturday was always followed by a day off, and you absolutely loved sleeping in until the sun was almost starting its descent, wrapped up with Benny next to you.

It was the same place he’d been for nearly three years.

When Dean Winchester asked him to return to Purgatory to save his brother, you’d been convinced you’d never see the Alpha again. Days of sobbing and begging for him to come home turned you inside out with grief, unable to cope with the thought of being an abandoned Omega.

And then he came home.

You’d punched him; your immediate reaction to any shock was to hit it. Shocks rarely came bigger.

Benny had almost stayed in Purgatory - except Sam convinced him not to. Your relationship had only been budding with the vampire after you’d volunteered yourself to watch him when your oldest friends asked. In the months you’d spent in his company, you’d come to realize exactly what kind of man he was, what kind of Alpha he was; you fell for him hard and fast.

Your relationship was more than you’d ever dreamed of, so when Benny told you he’d thought about staying gone, you’d almost hit him again, before bursting into tears. He’d soothed you then, and you’d let him because he was home and whole and it didn’t matter what his reasons were.

As it turned out, they were ones you could all too easily guess. The advances of the future were sometimes a little much for him. He had no place with other vampires, and no roots he could access. Humans were not his kind, and temptation could be hard to resist on some days.

He’d been shocked the first time you’d offered to let him feed on you.

When he’d been gone, you’d often sat awake at night in the little duplex you’d found in Louisiana, unable to sleep without his touch. Wondering if he was alive, if he was ever coming home, had eaten you up and you were fraught with exhaustion when he finally returned.

He promised never to leave again and sealed his vow with his mark on your throat.

For a while, things were normal - you stopped hunting and got a job. Benny followed an old dream he’d had as a boy and started to learn carpentry. Twelve months passed in a blink, and to the outside world, you were an Alpha and an Omega cohabiting peacefully.

Of course, the Winchesters never could stay out of trouble for long.

You had jumped right back in, and Benny had refused to leave you, following you into the fight. Ultimately, he was the one who carried you away, injured and half-dead. He tossed your phone and his, everything at the duplex was left behind. He drove until the car ran out of fuel, then stole another one, the whole time tending to your wounds as you slept.

By the fifth day, you were mostly coherent again, and upright. Benny had driven most of the way to Utah and was looking exactly how you imagined a corpse would if it would walk and talk.

“You’re hungry,” you whispered, pressing against him.

But Benny shook his head, pushing you back with a firm arm. “You’re healin’,” he grunted, and you pouted, wishing he would accept the offer. “No, Y/N. Jus’ wait. We’re nearly there.”

You fell silent, watching the world rush by until you saw a sign for Smithville, UT. Sitting straight, you glanced at Benny, who was starting to slump a little in his seat. He kept going, his fingers white on the steering wheel, until the car reached a white single story house, with pretty trim on the windows and a big oak door. “Benny…”

“We’re not going back to it,” Benny rasped. “Not ever. I can’t lose you, cher. You’re my whole world.”

Tears brimmed in your eyes and you surged forward, wrapping yourself around him and for long minutes you stayed like that, just holding each other. Wriggling over the seats into his lap, you encouraged him to nuzzle into your throat. A second later, you winced as the lure of your blood became too much for him, and he bit into you.

He didn’t take much - you knew he wouldn’t - but when you sat back, he was already a healthier shade, and his eyes held more of the sparkle they usually had.

“Let’s get inside,” he suggested.

That was the first Sunday you’d spent wrapped in his arms, and it felt better than anything you could have imagined.

Benny stirred behind you, and you took the opportunity to slip free from his hold, standing quietly beside the bed just watching him for a second. He was peaceful and relaxed in his slumber, and it made you happier every time you woke up with him.

Fetching your dressing gown, you tiptoed out of the room and down the hall, stopping to stroke Lucky when she climbed out from her nest, stretching with a massive yawn. The cat had been Benny’s idea, two months ago, and you’d loved her since day one.

Kinda like him.

Lucky hadn’t liked Benny at first. Her extra senses picked up his unnaturalness, and she wouldn’t go near him. Until she’d seen you curled up together, and her little cat brain had realized this huge lumbering Alpha meant her no harm. Now, she never left him alone.

The cat padded down the hallway after you, the little bell on her collar jingling. It drove Benny mad at times, but they’d had to find a way to stop the excitable kitty from bringing home magpies - especially after one of them turned out to not be quite so dead.

You hummed as you walked into the kitchen, fixing Lucky’s breakfast first, before turning to your own. Washing down a bowl of cereal with coffee was your usual routine, and when you were done, you started on Benny’s breakfast.

Placing the bagged blood in the microwave, you set the timer and leaned on the side, watching the container spin round and round. It was almost hypnotic and you didn’t even notice the vampire’s approach until he was on you. You shrieked and laughed when he went for your neck, making exaggerated chomping noises.

“I got you,” Benny snarled playfully, bending you backward.

“Yeah,” you whispered, smiling up at him. “You got me.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be gone when I woke, cher,” he purred, pulling you into his arms, making you sigh happily as you relaxed into him. “Hungry?”

“Hmmm,” you acknowledged, running your fingers over his shirt, pressing your body close to his. “Starving. We had a late night last night, and I wasn’t exactly poised to get dinner.” Benny chuckled, sliding his hands down your back to cup your ass. “Seriously?” you asked, raising an eyebrow, the action already starting the flames burning in your core. “You’re insatiable.”

Benny chuckled, squeezing your ass and leaning in to kiss you. “How can I resist such a beautiful Omega like you?”

His hands were insistent, picking you up and propping you on the counter, encouraging your legs around his waist. You whimpered when he tugged at your dressing gown cord, pushing it out of the way so he could look down at your nude body. “Alpha,” you whispered, fixing big doe eyes on him.

“I got you,” Benny promised, kissing along your jaw and throat. “Always got you.”

His boxers were tented at the front, and you reached down with greedy fingers, clasping him through the material and squeezing his length hard enough to make him groan. Impatience made you tug the material down over his generous cock, letting it spring into your hands. A tiny noise left his throat when your fingers circled around him, squeezing ever so gently.

“Want you, Alpha,” you purred, and Benny pushed you further onto the counter, spreading your thighs. You were already soaked, your pussy pulsing with the thought of being filled.

The tip of his cock pressed into you, and when you moaned, Benny’s mouth cut you off. He slid home with one smooth stroke, and you had to break the kiss to gasp for breath. Sparing only a few seconds to let you adjust, he started to move, rolling his hips and thrusting up into you hard enough to make your ass rub against the marble countertop.

“Benny, I wanna cum,” you begged, working your body back against him as much as you could. “Want it, please.”

His head fell back as his secondary set of razor-sharp fangs dropped, and you bared your throat. The spot he always used was marked by thin silvery scars, and you whimpered when he sank his teeth into your flesh, drawing tiny pulls of your blood into his mouth.

It was intense. Every nerve sang with his touch, his softness, the way he kept moving without causing you any pain. This was everything you had, and everything you wanted.

Benny withdrew his fangs from your neck just as you came, and you shuddered when he ran his tongue over the wound, sealing it shut. He pulled out of your body, watching you shiver on the counter for a second. “Upstairs,” he murmured, pulling his boxers up and lifting you into his arms. Your robe dropped to the floor, abandoned, as Benny turned towards the stairs. “Wanna knot you,” he added, and you smiled, burying your face in his chest.

Yes. Sundays were the best.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short day at work, you stopped by the hospital on the way home to speak to your friend about the week’s shipment. Benny only drank blood that was of no use to anyone else - on the odd occasion when they had an overstock of a common type, he’d have fresher stuff, but he said that it didn’t matter to him.

It would always taste odd, animal or human, fresh or expired. He had explained to you once that the taste was similar to the variety of fresh milk and ultra-heat treated milk, the kind that you could keep in a cupboard. Either way, he needed it to live, and you were more than happy to make sure he got what he needed.

Daniel was smoking, stretched out on the loading bay ledge when you pulled in, and he exhaled a puff of smoke lazily and rolled his head towards you. A smile spread across his face and he sat upright, giving you a little wave. “Afternoon, Y/N!”

“Hi, Daniel,” you greeted, climbing out of your car. “Any word on this week’s shipment?”

“Good news, my lady,” the young man bowed as if addressing royalty and you smiled at him. Having friends was somewhat of a luxury when you were trying not to draw attention to yourself or let anyone know too much. Luckily, Daniel was more than aware of things that went bump in the night - the claw marks still scarred one side of his neck from where he’d almost become a werewolf’s meal.

You clapped happily when he produced a crate of blood bags from the side of the dock area, handing it over to you. “This is brilliant, thank you,” you beamed, looking up at him. “Want me to wire the money into your account like normal?”

Daniel tipped his head a little. “Sure thing, ma’am. Paypal’s safest way these days.” He saluted you as you climbed back into your car, beeping the horn at him when you drove away. It was still sunny outside, with a few clouds scattered, gathering together in anticipation of a storm on its way.

The block was quiet as you trundled down, avoiding the pothole on the far side. Your brakes squeaked when you pulled into the driveway, curious to find it empty. It was getting on in the day, and Benny was normally home now, so where was his van?

Climbing out of the car, you moved around to lug the blood bags out, the inconspicuous cooler never raising any questions. This was a quiet neighborhood - no one really said much to anyone else and that was a perk.

You used your butt to shut the car door and just about managed the clicker to lock it up. Turning around, you sidled past the garage door and towards the front steps, stopping when you saw the door slightly ajar.

Not good.

Placing the cooler gently on the floor, you fumbled in your handbag for the little handgun you still hadn’t gotten out of the habit of carrying. Your heart was pounding in your ears as you edged towards the door, pushing it open with one hand, your gun clasped in the other. It creaked slightly like it always did, and you stopped it before it hit the big creak from the loose bolt in the top. There was just enough room to squeeze through, and you cautiously looked around for any sign of someone there.

You wanted to call out, but your instincts kept you calm. Slow measured steps lead you to the dining room, and through to the kitchen, but there was nothing. Ducking under the archway into the sitting room, you stopped when you saw blood on the corner of the cream upholstered couch. It wasn’t much, a spot or two, but it was enough to send alarms off in your head. In the corner, the vase that Benny had restored for you for your last birthday, was smashed into pieces on the hardwood floor, water soaking into the rug underneath.

“Benny,” you whispered, your throat constricting in fear as you backed out of the room. Tugging your phone from your purse, you placed your gun on the kitchen counter and dialed Benny’s cell, praying to God he’d pick up, that he was just disposing of the inevitable bodies.

It rang thirteen times before going to voicemail. He’d still left it on the awful recorded voice that it had originally, and you hung up, ringing him again. The result didn’t change.

Fetching the cooler in from the yard, you put it away, before grabbing your gun and the machete from behind the refrigerator. Your face was set in grim determination as you headed out to your car, pulling away from the house with a squeal of tires.

The garage where Benny worked part-time was still open, and you marched in, quickly locating Phil, the owner of the shop. “Phil, have you seen Benny today?”

Phil frowned, looking up at you from the oily rag he was using to clean some piece of a car. “He left here hours ago, Y/N. Said he was headed home.”

“He’s not there and… I think…” You sucked in a breath. Phil would only tell you to call the police, and it would do no good having them involved. “You know what?” you laughed nervously. “Must be my age; I forgot we were supposed to meet for dinner.”

The man nodded, raising an eyebrow like he didn’t quite believe you. “You okay, Y/N?” he asked, tilting his head. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

“No, Phil, it’s fine, I’ve just had a long week.” You waved off his concern, rushing back towards your car before he asked any more questions. Pulling away from the garage, you drove back towards the house, tapping your fingers on the wheel as you tried to think of what to do.

Someone had taken Benny. And you were going to need help to find him.

*****

Sitting in the diner booth, tapping your fingers nervously against the mug of cooling coffee, you glanced at the clock again. It hadn’t really moved, but you were growing more concerned by the minute. Every time the bell above the door jingled, you sat up straight, deflating when you didn’t see who you were expecting.

The coffee was cold when the rumble of a familiar engine drew your attention to the window. The Impala pulled into the parking lot, and you sighed with relief when you saw Dean and Sam climb out. Quelling the urge to run and meet them at the door, you calmed yourself, waiting for them to join you.

Dean grinned as soon as he laid eyes on you, and you stood to welcome him with a hug. Sam was next, holding on for just a little bit longer than his brother did. It was good to see them, and you were genuinely smiling when you sat down before you remembered why you were here.

“What’s the case?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at you and leaning back in his seat. Sam motioned to the waitress who approached with a fresh pot of coffee.

“No case,” you murmured, feeling your eyes sting with unshed tears. Was it possible for one person to cry this much? “Benny’s missing.”

That got their full attention, and they waited until the waitress shuffled away before continuing. Sam was the first to speak, worry on his face. “Missing?”

“I - I came home from work the other day. There was blood on the couch, and things had been smashed. Someone kidnapped him.”

“Why would anyone kidnap Benny?” Dean asked, frowning and shaking his head. “You guys are off-radar, right?” You nodded, wiping your nose, not caring if you looked a mess; you’d avoided mirrors because you knew your face was puffy and swollen from crying and not sleeping. “So…”

“I couldn’t figure it out. We don’t associate with anyone. Name changes, everything.” On instinct, you reached up to rub the scar on your throat. It brought you a little comfort, but not enough to squash your fear and nausea. “I’ve gone through anyone, anything that could have had a grudge but I’m coming up empty-handed.”

Dean nodded, glancing towards Sam. “We’re gonna help,” he said, and Sam smiled in agreement, reaching over to touch your hand lightly. “Come back to the bunker with us.”

“What if…” you sucked in a breath, trying not to cry again, “...what if they bring him home? Or there’s a ransom?”

“It’s unlikely, sweetheart,” Dean replied, his tone morose. He picked up the coffee, sipping it and grimacing at the strong taste. “Just pick a better diner next time. This coffee is awful.” A smile managed to tug at your lips and you chuckled sadly.

Sam tossed a few dollars onto the table and stood up, not even touching his coffee. “Come on,” he urged, offering you a hand. “Let’s find Benny.”


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Sam and Dean had a pretty sweet set up. After a few hours driving, you’d arrived back at their bunker, your eyes stinging as they led you inside. You picked a room and promptly passed out, exhausted from the journey and the worrying.

Benny hadn’t fed before you’d left for work, and that meant it had been two days since he’d had any fresh blood. What would happen to him, if he didn’t drink? Or if he was forced to drink from someone? It was a million different scenarios floating in your head that had your dreams twisting and turning until you woke up with a scream on your lips, and the residual feeling of having your throat torn out.

“Y/N!” Sam called, skidding into the room, just in time for you to collapse into sobs. His warm arms were comforting around you but they weren’t  _ right _ and weren’t your Alpha’s touch. “We’re gonna find him,” Sam assured you, but you only cried harder.

When you’d finally stopped crying, Sam handed you a box of tissues from the nightstand, waiting patiently for you to wipe your face and blow your nose. By then, Dean was stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest as he watched you.

“Hey,” Sam said, noticing him and waving him in. You sniffled, giving him a pathetic smile.

“Hey. I’ve called around a few contacts who knew Benny. No one’s seen him. And we’ve got nothing about vampire attacks anywhere in the country right now. Not that I can find anyway.” Dean sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Kevin is working on a locator spell.”

Sam stood up, pressing a reassuring hand to your shoulder. “I’ll go give him a hand. Y/N, you should really eat something, you’re looking a little pale.”

You nodded, waiting for him to leave before looking up at Dean. “Dean -”

“We’re gonna find him,” he parroted Sam’s words unconsciously, “and everything’s gonna be fine.”

“My heat’s due,” you blurted out. “Should have been yesterday. I  _ never _ skip heats, Dean.” His eyes widened for a moment, and he sat at the edge of the bed. “What if… what I don’t get a heat because my mate’s… my Alpha’s dead?” The tears were stinging your eyes again, and you let them fall, shaking your head. Dean reached out, taking your hand.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, sweetheart,” he soothed, patting your hand. “Maybe there’s another reason you’re late? Stress, maybe?”

You shook your head harder. “It’s never happened before. Stress brings it on earlier if anything.” Dean sighed, releasing your hands. “I’m hungry,” you whispered. “And I feel guilty that I’m hungry while Benny could be… he could… he didn’t feed. Yesterday.” Dean’s eyes dropped to the visible marks on your neck, his expression tainted with disapproval. “Don’t look at me like that. We’re careful. And anyway, it’s kinda horn-”

“Don’t,” Dean grunted, pulling a childish face. “It’s like thinking about old people sex. Not that you aren’t gorgeous, little sis -” you rolled your eyes at that, “but I don’t wanna hear it.” He sighed, standing up and offering you a hand. “Come on. No use you wasting away and dropping dead before we’ve found your hulking vampire Alpha.”

*****

The locator spell wasn’t working. Using an item of Benny’s clothing had turned out to be a no-go, and Kevin was trying to find out why. You had become increasingly restless as they kept working, unable to bear the silence. By the time three hours had passed, you asked Dean if you could borrow a car to go to the store.

He offered to drive you there.

Halfway along the main road, Dean looked over at you, frowning. “Y/N, you okay?”

“I’m good,” you lied, nodding and smiling but it was strained. A sigh left him, and you narrowed your eyes. “I’m good,” you repeated, not meeting his eyes.

“You’re pale. You ate half a sandwich and pushed it away - don’t think I didn’t see the puke face after the last bite.” He returned his eyes to the road, clicking his tongue behind his teeth. “And you didn’t seem to happy that I offered to drive.”

You looked down at your lap, running your thumbs over each other thoughtfully. “My heats are never late, Dean,” you mumbled, closing your eyes. “I know it’s impossible. I just gotta rule it out.”

“Why would it be impossible?” Dean asked, frowning. “Vampires are alive. They’re a different species, but they used to be human.”

“Aren’t they kinda… undead?”

Dean frowned, tapping his fingers on the wheel. “I guess but…”

You felt the blood draining from your face; the topic of kids had never come up between you and Benny. Both of you assumed it wasn’t a problem. He was a vampire, you were human - different species. For the rest of the drive, you didn’t speak, quietly mulling over the thought of having a baby while Dean hummed along to the radio.

As soon as he parked the car outside the store, you jumped out, sprinting to the grocery section. Dean didn’t follow, slowly ambling around the store to pick up what he wanted. You paid for three small blue boxes, stuffing them into your inside pocket.

It seemed to take ages to finish getting supplies and head back to the bunker. Once back, you dashed off, locking yourself in one of the bathrooms and pulling the boxes out.

One positive.

Two positive.

You held your breath as you waited for the third, seeing the second line appear instantly, and every ounce of strength left your body. The thump as your ass hit the floor was accompanied by a sharp pain in your tailbone, but you were too stunned to react.

A knock at the door snatched your attention, and Dean’s voice followed. “Y/N?”

“Yeah?” you replied, voice thick with emotion.

“You okay?”

You wiped your face, sniffing and getting to your feet. Opening the door, you forced a smile onto your face, greeting him. “I’m okay. I’m just -” His eyes slid past you to the sink, where the tests were lined up, and your stomach dropped. “Yeah, so maybe it is possible.”

“Shit,” he cursed, and you opened the door a little more. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll deal with it,” you promised, pushing him out into the hallway. You swiped the tests, shoving them into the boxes and carrying them along the hall to your room. Dean followed, and you scowled at him over your shoulder. “What?”

“Kevin found what was wrong with the locator spell. We need… we need something that belonged to him.”

“I gave you the shirt,” you said, tossing the tests onto your bed and walking out, shutting the door. “It was his.”

Dean grimaced, shrugging. “Kevin says it needs to be something more… tangible.”

You realized his meaning, frowning at him. “Like…”

“Like you,” he sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “You’re Benny’s Omega. You belong to each other. If we have some of your blood, we can do the spell.” It took a second to sink in, and Dean saw the concern on your face almost immediately. “It’s only a little, across the hand. It won’t hurt the…”

“Don’t,” you stopped him, holding up your palm. “At the moment, it’s a blue line. Putting that to it… makes it real, and I can’t deal with it right now.” Tears were stinging your eyes, and you wiped them away, forcing the smile back on your face. “I need Benny. I need him home and whole before I can deal with any of this.” Without waiting for a response, you pushed past Dean, heading for the library.

Thinking of any other outcome than Benny coming home alive wasn’t an option.


	4. Chapter 4

“And that’s it?” you asked, frowning down at the scribbled map Kevin had drawn out. The kid sat with an icepack on his head, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and probably from lack of proper nutrition. He nodded, groaning at the action. Your eyes darted up to Sam. “He needs sleep and food.”

“I’ll do a diner run,” Dean offered, earning himself a scowl. “What? Burger’s what a growing boy needs!”

You couldn’t help your eyes rolling at the comment. “No, that’s what growing Winchesters need. Kevin needs something with lots of nutrients and at least…” You assessed the boy visually again. “Sixteen hours of sleep. Maybe some Tylenol.”

Sam chuckled, giving you a lopsided smile. “Okay, Mama Bear.”

The nearest thing to your hands was a teaspoon; it bounced off of the younger Winchester’s forehead with an audible thunk, and Dean near fell over laughing. Sam rubbed the spot, giving you a filthy look. “Don’t call me that,” you grumped, standing up. “So what are we gonna do?”

“I’m gonna go to bed,” Kevin muttered, slouching from his chair towards the bedroom, getting no argument with his decision. It wouldn’t be the first or last bout of time he spent alone in the bunker - at least he was safe.

“Just us three?” Dean asked, and you nodded. “Okay then, let’s saddle up.”

“What about food?” you asked, frowning at the elder Winchester.

“There’s some stuff in the kitchen. Kevin can sit tight until we get back,” Dean answered, picking up his phone off of the table. “We’ll stop at the drive-thru. I’m sure they’ll have salads or something if you’re worried about eating healthier now.”

Sam gave him a strange look and your eyes went wide, followed shortly by Dean’s as he realized his mistake.

“Er, I mean, because of the diet. You know you said you were -”

“I’m pregnant,” you explained to Sam, whose expression softened in understanding. Dean grinned sheepishly as you glared at him. “Thanks.”

“You’re pregnant?” Sam clarified and you nodded. “It’s Benny’s?”

Your face twisted into a scowl. “Do you two both need shovels for the immense holes you’re digging right now? Yes, I’m pregnant, yes, it’s Benny’s, and no, I don’t wanna talk, or think about it. I just want my Alpha back.” You huffed, folding your arms over your chest. “Can we go?”

Both men nodded and darted off, leaving you to get your own things ready.

The tension in the car was thick, and you intently studied your phone, trying to keep yourself distracted with boring news articles, but it wasn’t working. Despite not wanting to think about your situation, you did, and more than anything, you wished Benny was there to help you through it.

Would he even want children?

It didn’t even cross your mind to consider other options. Motherhood was a scarier prospect than werewolves, Leviathan and demons put together, and you knew you couldn’t focus on that bigger picture right now. Not until you had your Alpha back.

“We need gas,” Dean murmured, pulling into a service station and stopped the Impala, climbing out without another word. Sam turned in his seat, looking at you curiously.

“I know you said you didn’t wanna talk about it -” he started, and you jerked your head up, glaring at him.

“So don’t talk about it,” you replied stiffly. “How long until we get there?”

Sam shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the map on his lap. “About four hours. Dean might make it in three.”

“Good. We get Benny and we go home.”

“We don’t know who has him,” Sam pointed out, and you scowled, looking out of the window. Dean stood at the window, looking down at the shelves in front of him. You wished you’d asked him to grab you some chips, or a soda. “This could be dangerous, Y/N, and you’re -”

You opened the car door, climbing out without looking at him. “I’m getting some food,” you announced, slamming the door and strutting off into the service station. Sam sighed and shook his head, leaning against the window. A black truck pulled in behind the Impala, under the shade of the service station roof, and a stocky looking bald guy got out of the passenger side, heading into the store.

Something flashed in the wing mirror and caught Sam’s attention. He stared, narrowing his eyes at the reflection of the truck, where he could see the driver yawning.

Wait.

Not yawning.

Baring sharp fangs.

Sam’s head snapped towards the store, and he saw the bald guy step up behind you where you were perusing bottles of pop; Dean was absorbed in conversation with the clerk, unaware of the potential danger.

Curling his fingers around the door handle, Sam got out, running for the door. The driver side door of the truck opened, and Sam’s fingers brushed the entrance mat as he was dragged to the floor.

You shrieked when the bald guy grabbed you from behind, putting one arm around your throat and the other around your belly. The threat to yourself and your baby kicked you into gear, and you thrashed in his hold, kicking out and clawing at him.

He was too strong.

The clerk was yelling, reaching down for what was probably a loaded 12-gauge, and Dean shouted a warning to your assailant. You were struggling to breathe, terrified of what was happening, and for a moment, you dissolved into tears.

“Let her go!” Dean growled, hearing the sound of a fight outside. He didn’t dare take his eyes off of you and the guy, but you could see Sam struggling through the glass door. “Put her down.” The bald guy opened his mouth, baring two rows of vampire fangs over his human teeth, and Dean’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “Let her go.”

The vampire was sniffing you, and you recoiled, renewing your struggles as you saw Sam roll his assailant onto the floor, dragging him towards the door. The bell above it jingled as he opened the door, then again when he slammed it onto his combatant’s neck.

Once.

Twice.

Squish.

The man’s neck snapped, and Sam gave one sharp pull and the door shut fully, decapitating him. Your captor watched the head of his comrade roll away from the door, looking up with blazing eyes as the bell rang again and Sam stepped into the store.

“Vamps,” he informed his brother, and Dean nodded.

“What the hell?!” the clerk yelled, fear in his eyes as he aimed the shotgun at the four of you. “You killed him! I’m calling the cops.”

“Dean,” Sam snapped, and your vampire captor lurched forward, giving you the opportunity to slip from his grasp and slide across the floor. Sam dodged the attack, and the vamp crashed through the window, glass slicing into his belly and holding him against the frame as he flopped down unconscious.

The clerk was on the phone, calling the police, and Dean turned, easily knocking the gun from his grasp, and jamming his finger on the “end call” button. “Not a good idea,” he advised, and the clerk looked up at him with a quivering bottom lip. “We’re gonna take care of this, and we’re gonna leave,” Dean informed him, slowly. “You’re not gonna get hurt, but you would have if those vampires had gotten their way.”

“V-vampires?” the clerk repeated, shakily.

Dean nodded. “Vampires.”

The clerk passed out, soiling his pants as he went, and Dean sighed, shrugging. You moved over to the vampire on the door, poking him. He didn’t move. “They followed us?” you asked, glancing up at Sam, who nodded.

“Get him into the trunk,” Dean muttered, kicking the decapitated vampire head out of his way. “I’ll clean this up.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was a lot harder to get a motel room when you had the body of an unconscious supernatural being hogtied in the trunk of your car. You could act calm and collected, but when it came to getting said hogtied being into the motel room without being seen - you’d always struggled with that part.

Honestly, you’d have been down for tying him to a tree in the middle of nowhere and using him for shooting practice until you got what you needed.

Apparently, that idea was “barbaric”.

You pointed out that shooting people in the kneecaps was a really quick way to get the information, but apparently, that was also “pretty horrific”, and you stopped sharing ideas after that.

Sam commented that he wouldn’t wanna be on the end of angry pregnant Omega hormones either.

You contemplated shooting  _his_  kneecaps.

Once the vampire was tied very securely to a chair in the motel room, and your supply of dead man’s blood was lined up in syringes, you finally sat down, collapsing onto one of the queen beds. Sam glanced at Dean, pointing to where you were slowly falling asleep.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean called, and you opened your eyes, frowning at him. “We got two rooms. Thought you might want a little privacy.”

You blinked and sat up, shrugging. “Okay. Just… let me know if he says anything.” Stretching, you yawned and got to your feet, slouching across the room to the door, grabbing your duffel on the way.

The other room they got was only next door, and you sighed when you walked in, you dropped your bag, thinking about a hot shower, despite being exhausted.

You fished a towel out of the pile on the end of the bed, carrying it into the bathroom. Turning the spray on, you were relieved to find good pressure and a steady warmth, so you left it to warm further while you undressed.

There was a full-length mirror on one wall of the bathroom, and you turned to it, inspecting your body. Still all the same lumps and bumps and bits you hated, but nothing to show you being pregnant. Your breasts were maybe a little fuller, but otherwise, you looked exactly like you always did.

If you closed your eyes, you could hear Benny telling you to stop it.

_“Don’t know how many times I gotta tell you, cher,” your Alpha murmured, lifting your hair from your neck and kissing a path down your throat. “You’re beautiful. All this worry bout stretchmarks and cellulite - you know what I see?” You hummed, tipping your head back as his blunt human teeth grazed his mark. “I see a powerful Omega. I see a woman who tamed a bloodsucker, who held his heart in her hands, and never stopped making him a better man.” He smiled, kissing the spot below your ear. “I see my mate,” he added, pressing his nose into your skin. “I see everything that’s good in my world, and it’s more than enough.”_

_“You’re a sap,” you whispered, turning in his arms, your nude body flush against his. “But I love you anyway.”_

_Benny grinned, dipping in for a chaste kiss. “Love you too, sweetheart,” he replied, grinding his naked hips into yours. “And right now, I’d love you to sittin’ on my cock, riding me like that wild-ass little banshee who nearly killed me when we first me.”_

_You slapped his chest, and Benny laughed loudly, picking you up and practically throwing you onto the bed, pinning your down. His cock bounced as he crawled up your body, drawing your nipples between his lips to make you whine breathlessly._

_“Tell me you want your mate’s cock inside you, Y/N,” he purred, running his tongue around your nipple, and you felt it harden in response. “Tell me how much you wanna feel me cum.”_

_“Please, Alpha,” you begged in returned, squirming for him. “Want you so bad. Always want you.”_

_Benny groaned, sliding his hips up and sheathing his cock inside your body with one thrust. You rocked with him, driving him deeper, moaning into his mouth as he kissed you until your lungs screamed for air._

_“‘Mega,” he growled as he came, biting into your neck with razor sharp fangs, and your blood sang as he dragged it out of you._

You blinked, shaking your head as you stared at the mirror, tears running down your cheeks. What you wouldn’t give to have Benny with you right now.

He must have been so hungry by now. And you were starved of his touch, his scent… you placed one hand on your belly, hoping that somehow, somewhere… Benny knew you were coming for him.

*****

Dean knocked on your door about three hours later, to inform you that they’d gotten some information out of the vampire, and asking if you’d feel a bit better if they let you kill him.

There was no way you were missing out on killing something. That was  _definitely_  what the doctor ordered.

It was  _more_  than satisfying, chopping off the ugly bastards head and watching it roll across the floor. Sam and Dean had already worked him over pretty good, and as they folded the vampire carcass up into a tarp, ready to throw it in the trunk and go burn it somewhere, they told you what he’d told them.

“So, the vampires think that their Messiah is coming?” you clarified, and Sam nodded, standing straight and stretching his back muscles as Dean finishing taping the plastic together. “Are you telling me vampires have  _religious_  beliefs now?”

“Sort of. It’s a prophecy. Handed down by the Alpha vamp apparently. The key to their salvation.” You sighed, leaning back in your chair, one hand on your belly as Sam watched you closely. “He’s got Benny.”

That got your attention. “The Alpha vamp?”

Dean shrugged, standing straight and giving the body a good kick. “Not a guy we haven’t faced down before.”

“There were a few more of us last time,” Sam reminded him, raising an eyebrow. “And they’re all dead.” Your eyes flicked between the brothers, worry clouding your expression. “And we’re not exactly chock full of armed hunters right now. It’s me, you and Y/N.”

“She’s not going in there,” Dean stated, shaking his head.

“Like hell, you’re leaving me behind,” you snapped, jabbing a finger at him accusingly as you stood. “He’s my Alpha, Dean.”

“Exactly,” he spat back, “and you’re pregnant with his pup. I don’t want to be skinned alive by a fucking pissed Alpha when he finds out I let his Omega waltz into a vamp nest while carrying his kid!”

You glared, fists at your sides and jaw clenched tightly. Dean wasn’t backing down, and Sam was going to side with him. “I am  _not_  some vulnerable little thing, Dean. I could kick your ass to Kentucky and back. Do you really wanna push me?”

“Would Benny let you go?” Sam asked.

“He’d do it for me,” you insisted, stamping your foot like a five-year-old.

Sam shook his head. “Of course he would. He’s your Alpha. He’s  _supposed_  to go running off into battle to fight for you. But you’re the Omega, Y/N. You’re Omega, and you’re pregnant, and Benny would not let you put yourself in harm’s way.” You stepped back, sinking back down into your chair, knowing that Sam was right. Benny had gotten you out of the life for a reason - he wouldn’t be able to survive if anything happened to you.

But then again… you didn’t want to face a life without Benny either.

“Let’s be sensible about this,” Dean said, looking at the time. “It’s nearly dark. We’ve got an idea of what we’re walking into now, thanks to Twilight here,” he kicked the body again, “so let’s get some rest and form a plan of action.”

Sam nodded in agreement, and you rolled your eyes but didn’t argue. “He said they’re keeping Benny alive. So we don’t have to go in guns blazing.”

“They’re keeping him alive for now. If this so-called Messiah is coming, and Benny’s the key to its release, then as soon as they’ve got what they want, they’ll kill him.” You paused, thinking back. “So why were they following us?” you asked, tilting your head to the side. “Why would they know we were even looking for Benny?”

“He said it was his mission,” Sam replied, sighing heavily, “and we didn’t get anything else out of him.”

Dean shrugged. “If they know Benny, and they snagged him at your house, then makes sense they were watching him for a while.”

“Why not do it at night then? And kill me?” you mused, chewing the inside of your cheek.  _You’ll get wrinkles._ A smile came at the thought of your grandmother telling you off for it as a small child. “If they knew I’d come looking…”

“Maybe they weren’t expecting you to call us?” Sam offered, but you shook your head.

“No. I think… did they want me to find him? Are they using him as bait for me?” Dean glanced at Sam, shrugging again, and Sam kept watching you, frowning. “But then why me?” you continued, unable to make sense of it. “I’m just an Omega.”

Sam’s eyebrows were digging together now, and he moved to the table, grabbing out his laptop. “You’re not just an Omega, Y/N. You’re a  _vampire’s_  Omega. Maybe it means something.”

Dean waved a hand at his brother, a look of frustration on his face. “Great. He’s off. Guess I’ll carry this asshole out myself then, huh?” Sam hummed at him, not even listening, and Dean grumbled. You stood again, ready to help him, only to be met with a stern look and an accusatory index finger. “Don’t even think about it, Easybake.”

“Easybake?” you asked, confused at the name.

“You got a bun in the oven,” he explained, and you couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across your face. “Sit your ass back down, and if I catch you liftin’ so much as a finger, there’ll be trouble.”


	6. Chapter 6

You were twiddling your thumbs, watching a rerun of Hollywood Squares when Dean finally came back from burning the body of your vampire stalker. Ever since putting two and two together, you were on edge, trying to figure out why the vamps had followed you, and why they’d tried to hurt you.

If they wanted you dead, they could have killed you back at the house.

And if they wanted you alive… why would they want you alive?

Sam turned in his seat, holding up his hand towards the screen of his laptop. “So get this,” he started, and you turned your head towards him. “I’ve emailed Charlie and Garth. Neither of them has had a vamp case in six months. Like, nothing.”

“Aren’t vampires super rare?” you asked, and Dean huffed, sitting down at the end of his bed.

“They used to be. Convinced hunters they were damn near extinct, but they’re pretty plentiful,” he explained, gesturing to Sam, who gave him an irritated expression before continuing with his information.

“But no attacks, no sightings, in six months? And we know the Alpha vamp is still about, along with the two we’ve taken care of today. So I checked, and the only case of a vampire-like death was in Davenport, along with a string of animal attacks.”

“You’re thinking they’re in Iowa.”

“This address,” you murmured, “it’s in Cedar Rapids. That’s like… an hour from Davenport.” Dean’s eyebrows knit together, and you stood up. “So they are luring us to the nest.”

Sam shrugged. “Might be us. Might be just you.” You frowned at him, cocking your head to the side. On the television, Whoopi Goldberg got a question wrong, and you flinched at the sound of the buzzer.

“What did you find out?” Dean asked, keeping his voice low, and you reached over to turn the television off, needing the quiet to process. “Sam -”

The younger Winchester inhaled, held his breath for a second, and then breathed out, nodding hard enough that some of his hair escaped from behind his ear. “I didn’t find anything specific on any messiah. But I found old writings, vampire lore from a plantation in the 1830s. It was badly translated, but it mentioned an Alpha taking an Omega. A human Omega. And a sacrifice of some sort.” Dean pulled a face, and Sam looked over at you sympathetically. “Maybe we should take you back to the bunker -”

“No,” you blurted out, standing up and pacing across the hideous motel room carpet. “No, I’m staying. I’m going with you. I’m not gonna leave him there to die.”

“Might not be him that’s gonna die, sweetheart,” Dean drawled, and you stopped right in front of him, taking perverse pleasure in the way he cowered back from your enraged expression. “Whoa, I’m just sayin’-”

“Well, stop,” you ordered, snarling in his face. “You’re not talking me out of going after my fucking Alpha, Dean Winchester. You’ve never got me to back out of any fight before, so I don’t why you’re trying now.” He swallowed, and Sam got out of his chair, walking over to you and hesitantly placing a hand on your shoulder.

You were shaking when he drew you back. “And this is why you don’t piss off the scary Omega, Dean,” Sam chided, tugging you towards the door. “I was only suggesting it because it seems like you might be the sacrifice.”

“I don’t care. I’m going,” you replied, lifting your chin high. “Winchesters or not, you aren’t stopping me.”

*****

Benny’s arms were warm around you, and you snuggled into him, rolling your hips to rub your ass against his crotch, and he groaned deeply. “Cher, you keep that up, an’ I’m gonna have to knot you right here,” he murmured, and you smiled, repeating the action.

His cock twitched and you giggled, feeling him shift closer to you.

“You’re askin’ for it,” he warned.

“Well of course I am,” you retorted, arching your back to press yourself further against his erection. “I want your knot, Benny. I missed you.”

Benny smiled, kissing along your shoulder as he slid his hand down to rest on your thigh, before lifting your leg and hooking it over his. The angle allowed him to slid his thick cock between your folds, finding you already wet for him. “I’m here,” he promised, resting his forehead against your shoulder blade as he rocked back and forth.

You cried out when he pushed into your body, filling you to the brim over and over. His hands roamed your skin, his mouth leaving light red suction marks where he bestowed hard kisses, and you panted, unable to get enough of him.

“I’m right here,” he whispered, and a sharp pain sliced through your neck, making you scream out. Blood trickled down your skin, and hands grabbed your shoulders, dragging you from the lingering warmth of your mate’s arms into the cold Iowa motel room.

“Hey,” Dean snapped, clicking his fingers in front of your face. “Y/N, wake up, you were dreaming.”

You sniffed, wiping at your face. “Wouldn’t call that a dream,” you replied, pushing him off. “What time is it?”

“About six am. We figured if we head out now, we can catch them at the height of the day when they’re weakest. Maybe they can use SPF 50 but I doubt they layer it on before bedtime.” Dean stood straight from the bed, watching you get up and walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind you. “We’re heading out in twenty,” he called. “Meet us outside.”

“Got it,” you called back, listening for the sound of the door slamming, and you allowed the sobs free from your throat. The dream had been so real, and so vivid like you’d actually been with Benny. You could smell him. And the throbbing between your thighs was insistently reminding you of your craving for your Alpha’s knot.

Twenty minutes later, you were stepping out of the motel room, freshly showered and dressed. Your hair was thrown into a neat ponytail, and as soon as you picked up your bag from by the door, it was swept out of your hold by Dean. He tucked it into the trunk of the Impala, on top of the now-empty tarp.

“You know, I’m not an invalid,” you pointed out, stomping to the back of the Impala and sliding in behind Sam. Dean made a face, before getting into the driver’s seat.

The Impala roared as she started up, and you sat in silence in the backseat, watching the scenery flash by. As the drive went on, the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, and by the time Dean pulled into the city limits of Cedar Rapids, it was past noon. The temperature outside was a balmy 60, and you covered your eyes with your hand as Dean pulled up into a new development of houses, the brick neighborhood entrance adorned with the name “Fairfax Heights”. Most of the buildings at the front were still under construction, and Dean kept going until they reached “Imperial Drive”, turning left onto the long road full of empty houses and very few vehicles. None of the mailboxes had numbers yet, and every house was a carbon copy of the one before.

“Think anyone’s moved in yet?” you asked, leaning forward to tap Sam on the shoulder. “It looks like one of those model villages.” You shuddered in an exaggerated display of disgust. Sam smirked, watching each identical house flash by.

“They said Imperial Drive, right?” Dean clarified, and Sam nodded, pointing up ahead.

“Look, that one’s mailbox flag is up,” he explained, and Dean narrowed his eyes, pulling over to the side of the road, turning the engine off. “What do you think?” Sam asked his brother, who yanked the keys from the ignition, resting his hands on his lap as he considered the options.

“We gotta assume they’re expecting us,” Dean mused aloud, keeping his eyes on the house with the flagged mailbox. “So we go in quiet.” He turned to Sam. “You and Y/N take the front. I’ll go in through the back, we hopefully take them by surprise.”

“Unless they happen to look out of the window and see your very distinct car,” you snorted, sitting back in your seat. “I don’t have a machete.”

Sam grinned, reaching into his duffel at his feet and pulling out a case of hollow point bullets. “Filled with dead man’s blood for your pleasure,” he announced, and Dean grimaced.

“That sounds so much worse when you know she’s sleepin’ with a vamp,” he groaned, shaking his head, and you couldn’t help but smile a little. “They don’t know we’re coming. We’ve got the upper hand here.”

You relented, taking a handful of the bullets out of the case, and Sam put them down, checking his own gun as you reloaded yours with the new bullets. Dean pulled out his Colt, climbing out of the car and moving to the trunk. He opened it, grabbing his machete, and Sam’s, and then shut the trunk.

“You take mine,” Sam offered, opening your door for you, and you smiled.

“It’s okay. I’m better with the gun.”

“I don’t think close quarters fighting is a good idea,” Dean pointed out, and you rolled your eyes, shaking your head as you walked towards the house. Dean and Sam followed, splitting off quickly as they reached the boundary. You went with Sam up to the veranda, and Dean disappeared around the back of the house.

The front door was unlocked, and Sam was slow and quiet to open it, creeping into the house without a sound. You followed behind, gun raised and ready, eyes on the lookout for any movement.

There was nothing in the living room, and as the two of you moved through into the dining room, something clattered and fell. You swung round, seeing something dash across the room you’d just come from, and you fired your gun at it, catching it. The shadow went down, and you stormed over, looking down at the writhing skinny female on the floor.

“Vamps,” you said, glancing up at Sam, just in time to see another shape fly at him. Dean chose that moment to burst in, shooting Sam’s attacker in the forehead, following it up by sliding his machete neatly through its neck. The head rolled away, and Sam kicked the body before it could land on him.

Sam slid his machete across the floor to you as three more vampires appeared out of nowhere, and panic started to flare in your chest. You killed the one on the floor, turning just in time to shoot out the kneecap of another woman as she lunged at you. She screeched, and you took her head off, looking around for Sam and Dean.

Dean was out cold on the floor, crumpled against the wall, and your eyes went wide, your concern fixating on him. Arms wrapped around you from behind, and you fired a wild shot, catching another vamp in the arm. Your captor held on tightly, getting his arm around your neck, cutting off your oxygen.

As you struggled for breath, you saw Sam go down to his knees, just in time for a vamp to smash a chair over his head. Your vision tinged with red, and you closed your eyes, losing your grip on your weapons and slumping, unconscious, in the vampire’s hold.


	7. Chapter 7

You opened your eyes, grunting as Donnie injected something into your arm. A warm numbness spread through your limbs, one at a time, until all you could do was lie there and breathe. The vampire stood straight, walking over to where Dean and Sam were slumped in a pile, and the second vampire was staring down at them.

“They’ll follow us if we leave them alive,” Donnie pointed out. “Come on, Larry, you’ve never been squeamish about an easy meal before.”

“I’m squeamish about a meal that tends to come back from the dead like a roach,” Larry replied, giving Donnie an irritated look. “I’ve heard all about these guys. Hunters. The best. They never go down and stay down. The big one? I heard Lucifer rode him and he came out fine.”

Donnie chuckled, shaking his head. “So we cut ‘em up. Burn ‘em.”

“There’s no time. Father wants us back with her. We can’t keep giving her sedatives,” the second vamp muttered, scratching his head. “They don’t know where we’re goin’, Donnie. We take the main highway, they can’t track us. Make sure her phone isn’t on her, and they won’t be able to track the GPS.”

There was silence for a moment, and you watched, wishing you could move to scratch the itch on your nose from the wooden floorboard. “Fine. Leave ‘em. Slash the tires on their flashy ride,” he sneered, turning back to you. “I’ll load her up. Make it quick.”

You grunted as the air was forced from your lungs under the force of Donnie’s arms scooping you from the floor. He didn’t seem to give much concern to your comfort as he shuffled you around in his hold, carrying you out of the house and into the garage, where a large SUV was parked.

The view from the backseat was of the beige fabric covering the roof, and you had to listen as Donnie started the van, and a few moments later, Larry climbed in, panting heavily. The engine growled to life under the pressure on the gas pedal, and your body rolled so you were facing the cheap upholstery of the backseat.

Eventually, the movement rocked you to sleep. There was no knowing how much time had passed when you woke up and needed to pee. Whatever they’d injected had worn off enough to allow you some movement, and you groaned as you curled your toes to stretch them out.

“She’s awake,” Donnie grumbled, and Larry turned to look over at you, the streetlights lighting up the interior of the vehicle.

“I need to pee,” you muttered, trying to turn onto your side. Your hands were bound behind your back, but they hadn’t secured any other part of you.

Larry sighed in disgust. “You can hold it.”

You grunted, shifting uncomfortably, but not arguing. If you peed yourself, they were the ones with vampire senses of smell. The joke was on them.

The car rolled to a stop about forty minutes later, and your bladder was absolutely burning with the need to empty. Wetting yourself had turned out to not be a pleasant option, so you were trying to hold it, and the struggle got harder when Larry dragged you from the backseat.

“The Winchesters will find me,” you promised, fighting against his hold while trying to press your thighs together. “And they’ll kill you.”

Larry snorted, pulling you away from the car. You looked ahead, seeing a very well kept garden at the front of a large house. As you took in the surroundings, you realized that it was a residential street, and an affluent one at that.

“Let me go,” you demanded, tugging against his hold.

“Shut up,” he snapped, pushing you forward, and you tripped, landing at the feet of a tall woman, who sneered down at you. The dam broke, and you shut your eyes as the damp patch spread across the front of your jeans. The woman above you made a face and looked up at Larry.

“You didn’t stop to let her use the bathroom? What kind of idiot are you?” She bent down, taking your arm and forcing you to your feet. “Kerry!” she yelled, and another female vamp emerged from the house, approaching warily. “Get her inside and cleaned up.”

The smaller female nodded, taking your arm and pulling you away. You followed without resistance, hearing the other woman start to berate Larry.

Kerry led you into the house, and up the steps. You looked around, absorbing every detail, already plotting an escape. When the vampire took you into a small bathroom with a wide window and shut the door, you saw your chance.

You turned, headbutting Kerry in the face, and ran for the window. The vamp was too fast, and caught your ankle, sending you crashing to the floor again. Twisting in her hold, you kicked her in the face, screaming in rage. Kerry snarled, baring her fangs, and dragged you down, just as the door opened.

Her fist crunched into your head with a bruising force that left you dazed and half-unconscious. The weight was lifted from your back, and you heard someone shout to “get rid of her” before you were rolled onto your back.

“She’s alive,” the voice said but you couldn’t see the face. A hand laid on your belly, and you tried to lift your head. “The child’s heart beats.” The hand disappeared, and your thin hold on consciousness slipped.

*****

Your head was thick with cotton wool as you woke, rolling over automatically. The cell they’d locked you in was actually not so bad, which was surprising. It was clean, with a little cot that had a half-decent mattress on it, and a thick blanket. The floor was tiled, but a thin rug covered the cool surface, and in the corner, there was a discreet toilet behind a screen.

It wasn’t a five-star hotel room, but it was more comfortable than some of the worse traps you’d been in.

There was a bruise on your temple where that stupid Kerry bitch had thrown a punch at you. You vaguely recalled her being taken away, but you’d lost consciousness before they’d put you in here. And you remembered them being really gentle with you like you weren’t to be harmed at all.

Something on your wrist itched, and you scratched at it, finding a tiny slit in the skin. It was perfectly straight, like a surgeon’s incision, and you frowned at it, trying to think how you’d got it.

A key turned in the lock of the door to your cell, and you looked up in panic. The metal door swung wide, and the Alpha vamp glided in with one of his creepy young girl companions. His unnerving smile was plastered across his face from ear to ear, and you shuddered at the sight of him.

He left the door open, holding his hands out in front of him, palms up. The wicked talons  at the end of his fingers made you swallow, and you hugged your own waist, as if you could protect yourself.

“Oh no, child. Do not be afraid,” the Alpha murmured, in what he probably imagined was a soothing tone. “You will come to no harm here.”

“Tell that to the bruise on my head,” you snarked, and he chuckled.

“Sometimes my children are… overenthusiastic. Kerry has been dealt with.” He gestured down to the barely legal girl-child at his side. She had long white-blonde hair, and bloodshot eyes that screamed murder. “This is Gillian. She will tend to your every need.”

“Why am I here?” you demanded. “Where’s Benny?”

The Alpha peered at you like one would a science experiment, and you wilted. “Your mate is alive and well.”

“I want to see him.”

Another dry chuckle and the huge black vampire shook his head. “That is not possible.”

“Why not?” Your voice rose to a shout, and the Alpha tilted his head, just as the sound of a pained, masculine cry echoed in the hall outside. You recognized the voice like a switch flipping in your head, and you rushed forward, screaming your Alpha’s name.

The Alpha vampire was a solid wall of muscle that blocked your way, and he held you up like a limp rag doll, tossing you onto the bed as gently as he could. “You remain here. If you need anything, Gillian will see to it.” The creepy girl smiled and nodded, baring rows of fangs at you.

“I  _need_  my Alpha,” you sneered, trying to hold back the tears.

Those soul-piercing eyes focused on you. “In time,” he said, leaving the room and taking Gillian with him. The door closed and you rushed over to it, dragging on the handle with all your weight, before pounding the surface with your fists uselessly.

Sobbing heavily, you sank to your knees, clutching your belly as you cried your Alpha’s name over and over. “Benny! Please… please Alpha… I need you.”


	8. Chapter 8

They left you alone for hours, and you cried yourself to sleep, curled in on yourself with your hands around your belly. You didn’t know what they wanted with you, and you didn’t know what they’d done to Benny. He sounded like he was in pain, and you just wanted to get to him.

He didn’t seem to hear you when you called out, and when you woke, sun was filtering in through the barred window. You got up from the floor, flexing your aching limbs, and turning to the door with bleary eyes. Everything was quiet outside, and you leaned against the door, sighing heavily.

The lock clunked and opened, and you stepped back, just in time for Gillian to walk in with a tray of breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and fruit, with a glass of orange juice. Gillian smiled widely, and you noticed the two vamps standing guard at the door.

“Eat up,” the vampire girl said brightly, her smile chilling you to the bone. “Father said you must keep your strength up for the baby.”

You frowned, touching your belly again. “How do you know -”

Gillian clapped excitedly. “Father is going to tell you all about it later on. It’s so exciting!”

“Tell me what?” you demanded, stepping towards her threateningly, and the guards turned, staring directly at you. “What is going on?”

“Eat up,” the too-cheery girl ordered, turning away and skipping out of the room. The door shut again, and you stared at the breakfast in confusion. How the hell did they know you were pregnant when you’d only just found out yourself?

Your belly rumbled impatiently, and you sat down, picking up the plastic cutlery. It didn’t seem like they wanted you dead at all, so you tucked in, deciding to keep your strength up so you could kick some ass and get out of here.

The opportunity didn’t present itself any time soon. Long after you’d eaten and drunk, and stretched, and tried to fashion a weapon out of the plastic cup, the door opened. Gillian was back, and she held out her hand to you. You stared at it like she had fangs on her fingers, until she giggled that hideous high-pitched valley girl giggle.

“You’re safe,” she assured you, and it was entirely unconvincing. “Father would like to see you for lunch.”

Your immediate thought was that vampires didn’t eat lunch, and you barely reacted when Gillian took your hand. She tugged you out of the cell and up the hallway, and when you passed another door, your heart thumped and you felt sick to your stomach.

Something growled behind the door.

“Come on,” Gillian urged, but you wouldn’t budge.

Benny was in that cell. You could sense him, smell him… every fiber of your being screamed out for him. The growling increased, and something slammed into the metal. The two guards behind you crowded you in, and you struggled against Gillian’s hold.

The three vampires were no match for you, and you screamed as they tried to pull you away from the door. Further and further they dragged you, and Benny’s anguished roars followed you long after you were out of sight.

You were crying when they sat you down at a long table in a mahogany paneled dining room, and stationed the guards either side of you. Gillian disappeared, returning a few seconds later with a somber expression and the Alpha Vampire behind her, his face stony.

“You may go,” he dismissed Gillian, who scurried off, and you swallowed, watching the vampire sit down. He cleared his throat, forcing a smile on his face as he leaned on the table. “Did you sleep, Y/N?” You didn’t answer. “Was your meal suitable?”

You looked down at the table, refusing to grant him your voice.

The Alpha sighed. “No harm will come to you, Y/N, I promise you this. You are far too important to risk.”

“Why me?” you blurted out, unable to control your curiosity. “Why am I so damn important? Because I fuck a vampire?”

He laughed at that, shaking his head, and you glared, breathing heavily as adrenaline pumped through you. “No, it is because you are mated to one.” He motioned to a shy looking boy in the corner, and the child stepped forward, leaning in so he could listen to his master’s orders. You couldn’t hear what they were, but the boy nodded and ran off through a door at the far end of the room.

“It has been a long time since vampires prospered. We were at the edges of extinction -” He paused, giving you a terrifying look. “Thanks to people like you. I have to admit, I never foresaw a hunter being the mother of our savior.”

“Savior?” you repeated, looking at him like he was insane. “What, like Jesus?”

Another deep laugh, and the Alpha shook his head. “No, not like Jesus. The exact opposite. Our messiah who will grant us purity of blood.” You reeled back, frowning. “Your child is human.”

“Benny’s -”

“Benny Lafitte is the father. Your child is human.” He paused again, smiling. “For now.”

Your eyes widened as you realized his meaning. “No. No. You’re not turning her. You’re not touching her.”

The Alpha’s wide smile made fear curl in your belly. “We’re not going to turn her, my dear. We’re going to turn you.”

*****

Dean opened his eyes with a long, drawn-out groan, and he sat up, seeing Sam starting to come too just opposite him. “What the hell happened?”

“More of them than we thought?” Sam grunted back, clutching his head. There was already a substantial egg on his forehead, and he attempted to get to his feet, falling back down on his ass. “Y/N…”

“They took her,” Dean sighed, getting up and reaching out a hand to help his brother up. “We gotta try and find them.” Sam looked around the room, frowning when he saw something small and silver on the floor. He swooped down on it, picking it up in his thick fingers and staring at it. “Her phone?” Dean asked, scratching his neck.

“Yeah,” Sam murmured, opening it. “Can’t track her GPS.”

“Shit.”

“Maybe we can do another spell -”

“We don’t have her blood. We don’t have anything with her specific DNA on it for the spell.” Dean shook his head, taking the phone off of Sam and stomping through the house. His brother followed, both of them silent as they walked out into the failing daylight. “You have  _got_  to be kidding me,” Dean yelled, running off ahead.

The wheels of the Impala were slashed and flat. Whoever had done it had only done the wheels on the driver’s side, and Dean stared in horror at the destroyed tires. “Oh crap,” Sam muttered, looking at the damage. “Dude -”

“I’m gonna call a tow,” Dean growled, pointing at Sam. “You. Get on the phone to Kevin, fill him and find Y/N.”

Three hours later, they were back on the road, heading south towards Davenport. Dean was sullen and silent, annoyed with having to pay to have his Baby touched by a stranger, and Sam knew he was covering for worry about Y/N.

“She’s pregnant,” Dean whispered, the scowl on his face not dissipating.

“I know that, Dean,” Sam replied softly. It was the one fact he couldn’t shake. No matter that he’d never really seen eye-to-eye with Benny, Y/N was one of his best friends. Knowing she was in danger cut him to the core, like it would with Dean, or Jody, or any one of their people. “We’re gonna find her. Kevin’s working on it. We know there were vampire related deaths in Davenport, so we’ll keep heading that way.”

“Did you call Jody?”

“She’s put out an APB in Iowa with some local sheriffs. Hopefully, they’ll help.”

“Unless they’ve got vamps on their side.”

Sam inhaled through his nose, keeping his mouth in a line as he contemplated their options. Dean put his foot down a little harder as they passed the “Welcome” sign for Davenport. It was nearing midnight, and the streets were empty, and Dean didn’t worry too much about being stopped for speeding.

“You wanna find a motel?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head, not answering verbally, and Sam sighed. “Dean -”

“It’s a clear night. We’ll hit the hospital, pick up some dead man’s blood, and then we’ll search. High and low, street by friggin’ street if we have to -”

“Dean -”

“Goddammit, Sam. She’s our  _friend_. We’ve known her longer than anyone, and she’s in danger. Along with our other friend, who happens to be her friggin’ Alpha, and you’re thinking about  _sleep_?”

“I’m thinking about having a place to bolt to,” Sam replied coolly, keeping his head where Dean couldn’t. “What, you wanna just park up and start walking around Davenport? We gotta be smart about this, Dean. We look at the recent attacks, we figure out a plan -”

“And if that’s what you wanna do, then great, but I’m gonna be a little more proactive here and actually  _look_.” Dean pulled over, turning the engine off. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, walking around to the trunk. Sam frowned, stunned by his brother’s overreaction, climbing out to confront him.

“Dean, what’s gotten into you?” he asked, trying to keep his tone soft. “You’re letting emotion get the better of you -”

“I promised,” Dean interrupted, leaning on the trunk with both hands. “I promised Benny I’d keep her safe.” Sam tilted his head, confused by the sudden change in the other hunter. “During the fight, with Amara. I promised Benny I’d keep her safe, and I didn’t. She got hurt. And he did what anyone else would have done for their Omega. He ran.”

“Dean, that wasn’t your fault. And this isn’t  -”

Dean shook his head, opening the trunk. “We grew up with her, Sam.” He sounded angry now, digging through his weapons cache to find something easy to conceal but good for taking heads off. “She’s like our sister. And knowing that she’s in their hands, what they might be doing to her, to Benny…”

“Yeah, I know!” Sam ended the argument loudly, and Dean fell silent. “I know,” Sam repeated, softly this time. “But you can’t beat yourself up every time someone we love gets hurt, Dean.” There was no response from the elder Winchester, and Sam sighed heavily, pressing his thumb and index finger either side of the bridge of his nose. “We’re gonna find her,” Sam promised. “But we need -”

His phone rang, and Sam fished it out of his pocket, frowning at Kevin’s name flashing on his screen. He answered with a slow greeting, waiting for Kevin to finish ranting nervously and get to the point. Dean glanced over as his brother’s eyes went wide, and he hung up the phone. “What?!” Dean demanded..

“Kevin already did it,” Sam murmured, staring at his phone when the screen lit up again. “He traced the locations, and this is the three streets he narrowed it down to.” He held the phone up, showing the screen to Dean.

“How far is that from here?” Dean asked, and Sam pulled up his maps on his phone.

“About five minutes drive.”

The trunk slammed shut under Dean’s hands, and he backed up to the driver’s door. “Then let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

It had been twelve hours at least. There was a clock in the room you’d met with the Alpha vampire, and you’d made a note of the time then, but it didn’t seem to matter when you’d been locked back in the tiny cell-like room. Screaming and threatening didn’t get you anywhere, and by the time it grew dark outside, you were vomiting into the bin in the corner of the room, heaving up everything you’d eaten in the last day.

Morning sickness picked a hell of a time to turn up.

The small female vampire, Gillian, came and cleaned up, and gave you some aspirin. She was gentle and sweet, and you had to remind yourself she was a bloodsucker, and responsible for your incarceration.

Finally, when you were alone, you tried to get some sleep, but every time you closed your eyes, you could hear Benny. His voice, his touch; everything haunted you and you needed him more and more with each passing moment.

You just hoped Dean and Sam were okay and on their way to find you.

A howl echoed down the corridor outside your cell, and you knew it was your Alpha. Every cell in your body called to him, and you curled in on yourself, shutting your eyes as you started to cry.

Somehow, you drifted to sleep, exhaustion getting the better of you, and it was still dark when you woke hours later, not feeling rested in the slightest.

Sitting up brought more sickness, and with nothing in your stomach, it meant long moments of retching and pain. You didn’t even look up when the door opened, and Gillian returned. She was immediately at your side, pulling your hair back as you convulsed and brought nothing up but bile.

“Oh sweetie,” she murmured, rubbing your back. You desperately wanted to tell her to fuck off, but you felt miserable enough to accept the comfort of your captors. “I can ask Father to bring a doctor in, if you would like?”

“It’s just morning sickness,” you grumbled. “What do you want?”

Gillian blushed, waiting for you to finish your bout of retching before she smiled and patted your shoulder. “Father says you can see your Alpha. I’m to take you to him.”

Your head snapped up, and you immediately regretted the move, feeling your stomach roll and churn. It was a clash between the need to puke and the need to actually eat something, but your mind and heart were only focused on what the petite vamp had just told you. “I can see him?”

She nodded, her smile widening, showing off pearly white teeth. “Father said you’d feel better with your Alpha. And it’s important to us that you feel better.”

“You realize you’re planning on killing me, right?” Her expression was blank and you rolled your eyes, shaking your head. “Forget it. Just… just take me to Benny.”

Gillian nodded, taking your hand and you shivered at the cold touch of her skin. Benny was never cold - he was always warm and comforting. This kid felt like ice. Your anticipation made your throat run dry when she led you down the hall to the door you knew Benny was behind. There was a moment of apprehension as Gillian fumbled with the lock.

The room was bathed in darkness, lit only through the barred window at the end. It was slightly bigger than your cell, but with less comfortable furnishings. Half the room was trashed, and in the corner, there was a barely clothed form, and the scent screamed to you.

You didn’t even give your escort a second look as you pushed past her into the room, and you didn’t blink when she shut the door. It was silent, except for heavy breathing, coming from the Alpha in the corner. His eyes were narrow slits, and his fangs were lowered, giving him a menacing look.

“Benny…” you started, swallowing, before dropping slowly to your knees. “Alpha…”

He growled, low in his throat, and you moved forward, crawling towards him. You didn’t know how he was going to react, if he was violent, or what they’d done to him. But Benny didn’t do anything, even when you crawled into his lap and clung to him, sobbing with relief at having him back.

“I missed you so much,” you whispered, the words distorted by your tears.

Benny’s growl stopped, and he shifted, curling his larger body around yours and holding you close, nuzzling into your throat. You expected him to bite, but he didn’t.

He just held you until you fell asleep, finally back in the arms of your Alpha.

*****

At some point, he picked you up off of the floor, carrying you to the small cot that was serving as his bed. The covers were itchy, but you didn’t care, snuggling back into his hold and relaxing back into sleep. Benny didn’t sleep, and his body was tensed defensively the entire time you slept.

You woke to his mouth at your throat, fangs softly grazing your skin, and the familiarity of his touch, his need to feed on you, prompted you to bare your neck to him. Benny growled, and his teeth pierced your flesh, the first trickle of your blood coating his tongue. His cock pulsed in the fabric of his shredded pants, and he ground against you, making you whine loudly.

Then he stopped.

Your eyes snapped open, and you frowned, meeting Benny’s face and taking in his confused expression. “Benny?” you whispered, tightening your hold on his arms. “It’s me…. I’m…”

He kissed you, one hand sliding down the front of your body to press against your belly, and you realized that he’d figured it out. “You okay?” he asked, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead into yours.

“I’m fine,” you assured him, cupping his cheeks. “They didn’t hurt me, I promise. Did they… they say why they took you?”

“They got me with dead man’s blood. Caught me sleepin’,” Benny admitted, pulling back, but his hand remained over your stomach. “I didn’t hear much. They put me in here, and I was startin’ to go a little crazy. Then I scented you, and,” he chuckled, “just about los’ my shit. They really haven’t hurt you, cher?”

“I’m fine,” you repeated, smiling. “Just glad you’re okay…”

“Why did they take you?” he asked, puzzled. “I get me - I’m a traitor, vamp-turned-good. But what do they want you for?”

Your eyes filled with tears. “They knew I was pregnant before I did,” you murmured. “I don’t know how, but they… they said they’re going to turn me.” Benny stiffened, rage burning in his eyes. “It’s the Alpha Vamp, Benny. That creepy black guy. He’s talking about the antichrist and vampire babies -”

“ _Vampire_  babies?” he asked, looking for clarification, and you nodded. “Y/N, you’re alive. You’ve never ingested vamp blood; the baby never ingested vamp blood. Baby’s human, darlin’.”

“They want to turn me while I’m pregnant.” The statement made your stomach churn, and you changed the subject. “I didn’t think you even could -” You looked down, pulling a funny face. “Get someone pregnant.”

Benny chuckled, kissing you softly, and you completely forgot what you were talking about. “I didn’t either.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I’ve been tryin’ to escape since I got here. Haven’t found a weakness yet.” You clung to him, burying your face in his chest. “It’s okay. We’re gonna get out. Do you know where we are? Did they take you from the house?”

“No. I came home. You were gone, and there was blood. I couldn’t find you so… I called Sam and Dean.” Benny’s eyes widened. “They were with me when I got snatched. I don’t think they killed them, but they did take my phone and -”

“Dean will find us,” Benny interrupted softly but confidently, grasping your chin with two fingers to make you look at him. “I got faith in him, and Sam. They’ll find us.”

“We’re in Iowa. We tracked you to a house, in Cedar Rapids. We saw some signs of vamps in Davenport, so they might have taken us there.” Benny nodded, stroking your cheek. “Have you… have you fed?”

“No. I haven’t seen or spoken to anyone since I got thrown in here. S’kinda why the place is trashed,” he admitted, smiling. “No matter how much I made a fuss, ain’t no one listenin’.” A yawn caught you by surprise, and Bennys miled. “Get some rest, cher. I’m here, and no one’s touchin’ you as long as I’m alive.”


	10. Chapter 10

Gillian returned for you with an armed guard, smiling that sweet sickly smile of hers, and you felt like vomiting as they filled the doorway. Benny used his larger frame shield you, his eyes flashing and fangs bared. The three large brutish looking vamps behind the petite girl, pushed their way into the room, pinning you and Benny against the back wall.

“Get back,” Benny snarled, practically foaming at the mouth in rage.

Goon Number One moved closer with a smirk, fists clenched as he prepared to fight. You felt Benny stumbled backwards into you with the force of the punch, but that didn’t deter him from his goal. Unfortunately, three versus one wasn’t great odds.

“Father wants to see you,” Gillian singsonged at the door, and you pushed down the urge to rip her face off. She turned away, waiting in the hallway as two of the three guards pinned Benny down, suffering bites and scratches as he fought them furiously.

Goon Number Three turned to you, grinning like he couldn’t add two to one. He reached forward, and you played the part of scared little mouse, who didn’t have her Alpha behind her. The whimper was an authentic touch, and his fingers were just about to graze your bare arms when you smirked, ducked, and rammed your fist into his balls. The brute lumbered forward, and you glanced at Benny, who was fighting against his captors.

“Go!” he yelled.

“Without you?” Number Three was getting up, clutching his nethers, anger turning his face red with unbridled rage.

Benny roared as he managed to get one of his captors off, giving him a kick to the solar plexus that would hurt if you were human, vampire or alien. The vamp choked, his crushed windpipe forcing him to resort to human instinct, and Benny’s eyes turned to you. “I said, go, Omega!”

It was an order, and a feeling you’d never had before. Your feet carried you out into the corridor, and Gillian hissed, pouncing on you, snapping sharp fangs at your face.

“Get off me, you bitch!” Number Three was in the doorway way now, drooling as he bared his fangs at you, and you charged at him with the tiny vamp on your back, using her weight to unsteady his balance. He grabbed with thick fingers, catching Gillian and the back of your shirt, but his grip wasn’t good enough, and you bolted, just as an inhuman scream came from inside the room.

Everything in you wanted to stop and go back, make sure it was Benny, but the second you looked back, he was there, on your feet, with four angry vampires behind him. “Go!” he repeated, pointing towards a window at the end of the hallway.

“We don’t know how high up -”

“Doesn’t matter, Benny snapped, taking your arm and forcing you to go faster. Your thighs burned, and you couldn’t help but scream as Benny hurled the both of you through the window, curving his body around yours to protect you.

As it turned out, the rooms were on the second floor, and the instant your bodies connected with the ground, you cried out in pain as your knee wrenched to the side. Benny was up like nothing had happened, checking your injury as alarms started to ring, and the sound of raised voices echoed through the night.

“We need to run,” he growled, scooping you up into his arms. You clung to his neck, burying your face in his bare skin as he ran faster than any human could. His feet were bare to the elements, and you didn’t know where there was to escape to. The vamps were behind you, catching quick, and you screamed when Benny went down, tossing you ahead to the ground.

You rolled through the leaves, mulch and twigs sticking to you, and when you managed to lift your head, Benny was grappling with one of the goons. Another was coming right for you, and you screamed as loudly as you could.

Lights flashed over you, and you turned, seeing two ridiculously tall figures running towards you through headlights, and you realized who it was. Sobs of relief flooded you as Dean slid into slice off Goon Number Two’s head. Sam took out the vampire pinning Benny, swiftly taking him down.

“Get her into the car!” Dean yelled, facing down the next two vampires as Sam joined him. Benny got to his feet, not pausing as he scooped you off of the ground. You moved with him, crying through the pain when he bundled you into the backseat. As you urged him into the car, something collided with the door, slamming it on you, and you pressed your hands against the glass, realizing it was Sam.

Blood sprayed the window as Dean killed the vampire on his brother, and you opened the door so Benny could get in. Sam clambered in while Dean sprinted round to slide into the driver’s seat. The Impala peeled away on the lonely highway, disappearing into the darkness.

*****

It felt like you’d been in the car for hours. Dean had kept going, and in the distance behind you, the sun was beginning to rise.

“We need to find somewhere to stop,” Sam muttered, glancing over at Benny, who was looking a little out of sorts. You clung to your Alpha, trying to offer him comfort. “And he needs blood.”

“He can have mine,” you insisted, cupping Benny’s cheek to make him look at you. “FInd a motel, and I’ll -”

“You can’t,” Benny hissed, shaking his head as much as he could. “The baby -”

“A couple sips won’t hurt, Benny,” you chided, shutting him down. “They take more in routine blood tests.” His expression didn’t change, and you knew it was going to take some persuading to get him to feed. “We don’t have time to find a hospital and plan a heist. If we were home, we’d…” You trailed off, your throat closing a little. “But we’re not,” you continued, firmly. “So we’ve got one option here, and that’s me.” Benny tried to pull away, but you held fast. “You haven’t got the strength to fight a fruit fly right now, and I need you strong,” you pleaded, whispering the words to him, and he relented a little into your hold, pulling you close. “Please, baby,” you whimpered. “You won’t hurt me.”

He sighed against the skin of your throat, shifting his face into the space below your ear. A second later, you squeaked a little as his teeth pierced the vein on your throat. You closed your eyes, feeling a calm wash over you as Benny fed, making you pliant in his arms.

Neither Winchester looked back, but if they had, it would merely look like Benny was seeking comfort from your embrace. It only took a few seconds for him to feed, and he pulled away, licking at the mark with his rough tongue. “I’m not taking any more,” he murmured, and you nodded, feeling a little lightheaded. “Get some rest, Omega.”

You didn’t have the energy to fight, sagging against him in the backseat, your light snoring becoming audible only a few moments later.

Benny stayed awake, stroking your head and watching the sky lighten more and more. A motel sign came up ahead, and you remained asleep as they pulled into the parking lot. Dean darted off to get a room, and when he returned, Benny was lifting your sleeping body out of the backseat.

The day was mostly gone when you did wake, stretching out on the bed, wincing when you felt the pain in your knee from the fall. Benny was sat across the room, fully dressed and cleaned up, reading a newspaper. “Good-evenin’, darlin’,” he drawled, smiling when he looked up. You rolled onto your side, curling up, yawning again. “Not gettin’ up, huh?”

“I’m tired,” you replied.

“You just slept for ten hours,” he pointed out.

“And it was exhausting,” you quipped, and Benny’s smile widened. Pushing yourself up, you sat cross-legged on the bed, grinning back at him. “I really missed you.”

“It was only a couple of days.”

You rolled your eyes, shuffling forward on your butt until you could slide off the end of the bed. “You make it sound like you were on a golfing weekend,” you grumbled, letting him wrap his arms around your middle and haul you into his lap. “You were kidnapped. Vamp-napped even.”

“I’m okay now,” Benny murmured, kissing along your bare shoulder, and you shuddered, feeling a desperate urge that made you try to stand. But his arms held you fast, and he growled. “Nope, not letting go.”

“Benny!” you shrieked, as he pulled you backward, and you laughed. “Benny, I gotta pee!”

He stole a kiss, deepening it for barely a second before you were slapping his chest, laughing into his mouth. “Okay, okay,” he groaned, letting you free, and watching you sprint to the bathroom, slamming the door. He looked back to the newspaper, grimacing at the headlines, not looking up when the motel’s main door opened. Sam and Dean trudged in with bags of food and supplies, and the latter frowned at Benny.

“You’re not doing a great job of staying on guard,” he pointed out, and the vampire looked up.

“I heard you from across the street,” Benny responded, tapping his own ear, and Dean opened his mouth to argue, before thinking better of it and turning to sort out their purchases. The bathroom door opened, and you walked out, pointing at your knee where you’d rolled the material of your pants up.

“I think I’ve done some damage,” you announced, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

Benny stood up, walking over and helping you to the bed, sitting you down. “It’s just bruisin’ I think, cher. You landed pretty hard back there.”

“You caught me,” you whispered, touching his face gently. He smiled, leaning in to you.

“Do we need to be here?” Dean asked, his voice high-pitched and melodramatic. “I mean, ‘get a room’ is kinda redundant in this situation.” The back of Sam’s hand collided with his arm and he yelped, clutching his arm. “Ow.”

Sam turned, shaking his head. “We really need to figure out where we’re going from here.”

“Back to the house,” you said, looking over at them. All three men looked at you incredulously, and you sighed. “Those vampires want me. Us. And that’s not happening. They won’t be expecting us to come back so quickly.” Your fingers clasped around Benny’s upper arms. “We need to kill every last one of them.”

“They’ve got her scent,” Sam said, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “If we don’t kill them, they’ll keep coming.”

“Why the hell do they even want you?” Dean demanded. “Why kidnap Benny?”

Benny blinked, looking to you for the answers - you hadn’t exactly gone into depth with him either. “They think,” you started, swallowing down your fear. “They think the baby is some kind of Messiah.”

“Vamp Jesus?” Dean asked, and you giggled, shaking your head, sobering when no one else laughed.

“He said - the Alpha said more like the antichrist.” Your fingers tightened on Benny, and he took your hands, squeezing back reassuringly. “They said they had to turn me, and the baby would be their savior.”

Sam glanced at Dean, who shuddered. “That’s nice and creepy.”

“So, we go back,” Benny said, his voice raspy. “Kill ‘em all. Take out the Alpha.”

“Can you do that?” Sam asked, and Benny tilted his head. “He can control his ‘children’.”

Dean shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. “So me and you do it. Benny stays on perimeter, catches the escapees. He’s faster than any of us.” You nodded, and Dean pointed in your direction. “You’re on perimeter check too, sweetheart. No way you’re going inside that house.”

Benny waited for you to argue the point, but you smiled and relaxed, looking him in the eye. “Okay.” He blinked, surprised at the quick acceptance, and you lifted your shoulders briefly. “It’s not just me anymore.”

The smile on his face was more than anything he could have said, and you leaned into him, letting his scent calm you.

Sam cleared his throat, reaching out to tug Dean’s jacket, jerking his head towards the door. Dean nodded in acknowledgement and took the lead, heading outside as Sam let you know they were leaving. “Okay then. Get some rest.”


	11. Chapter 11

The motel door clicked shut, and you shifted onto the bed, pulling Benny with you onto the soft covers. “You’re really okay?” he asked, lying next to you, leaving barely an inch of space between your bodies. “You’d tell me -”

“I’d tell you if anything was wrong,” you assured him, letting your lips hover against his. “I promise, Alpha.”

Benny groaned, pushing his head forward to force the kiss, deepening it. His lower half pressed against your body, and you whimpered loudly as he grabbed your ass with one hand. Against your belly, his cock filled in his pants, and he broke the kiss to look at you with lust-filled eyes.

“I need you,” he whispered, the sound desperate and broken. “I need all of you.”

“I know,” you replied, unbuttoning the shirt he’d put on. “I need you too.”

His fingers tugged at your top, peeling it up over your skin. You hissed when you moved your leg, and Benny frowned, sitting up out of your reach. “Let me help you get those off,” he murmured, gesturing to your jeans, and you rolled onto your back. He slid off the end of the bed, dragged the cuffs off your feet, pulling until the material came free and dropped to the floor.

You wiggled, pushing your panties down, and Benny grinned, taking them the same way he’d taken your pants. Spreading your thighs, you smiled at him, beckoning him closer. “Take your pants off.”

“Bossy little lady,” he chided, grappling with his buckle until it gave and he shimmied his pants down, taking the boxers with them. His cock stood hard and proud from the thatch of dark hair at his groin, and you moaned wantonly. Benny leaned down, crawling back onto the bed. He stripped his shirt, and you licked your lips. “I’ve missed your scent,” he purred, dipping his head to lick from your navel to the valley of your breasts. “And your taste.” He moved south, and you reached out, stopping him and forcing him to look at you.

“You can do that later,” you assured him, smiling softly. “Right now, I want my Alpha buried inside me.”

Benny growled deeply, stretching up to kiss you. You slid a hand between your bodies, lining his thick flared cockhead up with your soaked entrance. Both of you moaned into each other’s mouth as he entered you, filling you to the brim, not stopping until he was buried to the root, his groin flush with yours.

“God, I missed you,” he sighed, leaning his forehead against yours, giving you a moment to acclimatize. “I was so worried -”

“It’s okay, I’m here,” you interrupted, trying to kiss away his concern. Benny smiled, rolling his hips a little, and you whined. “Need your knot, Alpha.”

“I know, cher,” he replied, nuzzling at your throat. He started to rock into you, his movements soft and reverent, his fingers tangling in your hair as he balanced his weight on his elbows. Your breasts were crushed against his chest, nipples stiff and dragging through the coarse hair on his pale skin. “Feel so good, Omega.”

You keened, arching your back as Benny twisted his pelvis and angled his cock to slam into the sensitive spot on your insides. Knowing he had you where he wanted, he kept up the movements, each thrust stronger than the last, until you were gasping for breath and clinging to his strong shoulders hard enough to leave crescent moon shapes on his skin from your nails.

His knot pulsed and thickened inside you, locking your bodies together as he filled you with cum, laying his claim to your body. Before he was finished, his fangs descended marking your throat with a claim of a different kind. Your orgasm was renewed with the three pulls of blood he took, and you let your eyes flutter closed.

Your ears were ringing when you finally found the strength to open your eyes. Benny was still above you, watching your face with adoration in his eyes. “I love you,” he murmured, nuzzling at your jaw. The lazy smile that spread across your face matched his.

“I love you too,” you responded, wishing you could reciprocate the claim.

Benny would never carry your mark on his neck. Because one drop of his blood would turn you.

Maybe one day, he’d do it. He’d turn you to keep you from dying, so you didn’t grow old while he’d stay young. It was something you’d both thought about but never discussed.

And now everything was different.

“We can’t go anywhere until it’s dark,” Benny murmured, pulling away from your body as his knot relaxed enough to allow it. He pulled you into his side, kissing your forehead as you curled up. Neither of you spoke again, and eventually, you drifted off, trying not to think of the things to come.

*****

Things were not going to plan.

Benny was gone - he’d disappeared into the house after Dean shouted. You had waited, but minutes ticked by and you didn’t hear a single thing, which worried you more.

Stepping into the house, you shuddered, remembering when you’d been brought here only days ago. The Alpha vampire’s oddly clean scent was still lingering, but he wasn’t here. Suddenly, you wished you’d stayed outside like the boys had instructed.

The basement door was open, and the ground floor was clear. You brushed your hand against your stomach, swallowing thickly, every cell of your body tense and on edge. A yell echoed from upstairs, and you heard Benny shout in response.

You were poised to climb the stairs when you saw something move in the shadowy doorway of the basement, and you narrowed your eyes. There was a vampire hiding. As soon as you clocked it, the creature disappeared downstairs, and you knew you had to take it out.

The basement was dimly lit at the bottom of the stairs and was huge as you stepped down into it. The house was massive, so it made sense the basement was too. But there didn’t seem to be a way out.

“Come out, little vampire,” you taunted, and there was a chuckle in the shadows. A distinctly male voice replied to her.

“This doesn’t seem like a fair fight,” he commented, stepping into the light. He was medium height, not very stocky, more like one of those teenage boys that hadn’t grown into their limbs yet. Awkward and gangly.  “I’m not allowed to kill you.”

“Sounds like more fun for me, if I’m honest,” you quipped back, raising the machete.

He took off across the basement, and you followed, jumping over the things he threw in your path. With each turn, he realized he was running out of space, and you nearly had him cornered.

The bloodsucker twisted around you, attempting to tackle you to the ground, but you were quicker, dragging your weapon across the back of his knees, severing muscle, joint and flesh in one. He howled, and blood spurted across the floor as he crashed down, screaming in pain. “You’re never gonna get me or my baby,” you sneered, holding your machete to the vampires throat. His mouth twisted at the edges, in some macabre smile with nothing but fangs on display.

“You think you’ve won?” The vampire laughed as you pushed the blade harder against his skin, scowling at him. “Father is still out there. He will find you and she  _will_  be the messiah of the vampire race.”

You didn’t reply, drawing your arm back and decapitating him. The head rolled from the body, still laughing for a split second after he expired. Moments passed, and you stood still, staring at the corpse, your entire body shaking.

Lifting one of your hands, you cradled the soft swell of your belly. You were still only barely showing, and you hadn’t even felt a kick yet. But the life inside you meant more than anything.

“Omega?” The soft voice of your Alpha made you turn, the sting in your eyes became full-blown sobs. Benny rushed forward, pulling you into his arms and kissing your temple. “What’s wrong, cher?”

“The Alpha, Benny. We didn’t find him,” you burrowed into his hold, still not taking the hand from where your baby laid. “He’s still out there.”

Benny shushed you, holding you close. “We’ll take care of it. I promise you, nothing is gonna happen to our little girl.”


	12. Chapter 12

She was a tiny black and white photo, and you hadn’t been able to stop staring at her for hours. Since the scan, and finding out the baby was a girl, you’d been on cloud nine, and even coming back to the bunker didn’t dampen your mood.

“We’re looking at places,” Benny was saying to Dean, sitting in the library. “But at the moment, she feels safe here. Warding and alarms, weapons… if this is where she wants to be until we’ve found the Alpha Vamp, then I’m not gonna argue.”

“You know you’re welcome to stay as long as you need,” Dean replied, passing a beer over to his friend. “How you doin’ over there, Easy Bake?”

You rolled your eyes, looking over at him. “Stop calling me that,” you snapped, but you couldn’t stop the happy smile on your face. “Hey, are we still going out to shop for baby stuff later?”

“If you can put down that picture for long enough, sure,” Benny chuckled back, and your eyes went back to the photo, running over each line. “You guys need anything.”

“No,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I think Kevin might need more hot pockets. I swear, it’s all the kid eats.”

Sam walked in at the moment, talking on the phone, at the end of a conversation. He hung up, looking over at his brother and frowning. “We got a lead. On the Alpha Vamp.”

“We do?” Dean sat up straight in tandem with Benny, and you felt concern block your throat. “Where?”

“New Jersey,” Sam supplied and the other Winchester got up. “He’s shacked up in a place called Puckerton. Half a dozen animal attacks, and sightings of “monsters”. More than ten missing persons.” Dean frowned at that information. “Looks like he’s recruiting.”

“That’s not good,” Dean replied, and Benny got to his feet.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Leaving her alone?” Sam gestured to you, and you scowled at him.

“I’m pregnant, not incapable. I’ll be safe with Kevin,” you insisted, one hand on your swollen belly. “Guys, we can’t live safely until the Alpha Vamp is dead. Just… be careful.” Benny moved over, dropping to his knees in front of you, taking your hands. “I love you.”

“Love you too, darlin’,” he replied, kissing your knuckles and placing one hand on your belly. The baby kicked, like she did every time she heard her daddy’s voice. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

*****

“Sweetheart, sweetheart, you gotta listen to me, okay? Benny is coming, he’s gonna be here real soon, okay?” Dean’s voice was grating on your nerves and you screamed out in pain as another contraction hit, along with the urge to push. “It’s okay, you just gotta keep it together, okay?”

“Stop saying “okay”!” you screeched, grabbing the lapel of his shirt.

“Okay!” he yelped, and you pushed him away, screaming again when the pain increased. The midwife between your legs was looking up at you now, and you turned sore eyes on her.

“Please,” you begged, “let me push.”

“You’re not there yet,” the midwife replied, trying to sound comforting.

You dropped your head back onto the pillow, sobbing heavily. All you wanted was your Alpha, but right now, you didn’t know if he was even alive. It was typical that you’d managed to go into early onset labor when he was out taking care of the one thing that threatened your child.

It had taken too long already. New Jersey had been a bust, and it was almost a month before they had anything else. Your due date had loomed all too quickly.

They’d tracked the Alpha to upstate New York, and they’d left a week ago, thinking it was safe while you still had three weeks left. The last contact you’d had with Sam or Benny was a text message two days before, and you’d been getting more and more stressed out. Your water broke in the library at three in the morning, and now, you were facing the prospect of bringing a pup into the world without her father there.

“I need Benny,” you sobbed, and Dean leaned over with a cold flannel, wetting your forehead. “I need him, Dean.”

“I know,” he replied, trying to sooth you. “He’ll be here. I left Sam at least six voicemails, and Benny about six thousand. If they’re not answering, it’s cause they’re driving as fast as they can -” He was lying, and you knew it, but you took the comfort. “You need to try and save your energy for kicking his ass when he gets here, and stop hittin’ me, sweetheart.”

You choked a laugh and then screamed again.

“Okay,” the midwife said, placing her hands on your thighs. “Next time your body tells you to push, you go right ahead, okay, Y/N?”

“Please stop saying okay,” you replied, and then your body decided it was a go. An ear-splitting scream filled the air, and you realized it was you making the sound. Dean was grimacing where your hand held his, crushing his fingers in your ridiculously strong grip.

“Ow, ow, ow -” he chanted until you glared at him like you could bite his face off. “Not ow. Not ow at all.”

Your sweat was saturating the sheets, and it felt like a thousand years had passed. The pain was never-ending, and when it got significantly worse, you started to think something was wrong. The midwife looked up at you. “One more,” she urged, and your eyes fell shut.

The last contraction was the worst one. An overwhelming pressure exploded from inside you, and for a split second, you felt horrendously empty.

A tiny cry split the air, the door opened, and you heard the soft “wow” from your Alpha.

You’d never felt so full.

You opened your eyes as the midwife stood and wrapped the screaming baby in a blanket, before carrying her over to you, just as Benny reached your side. Letting go of Dean’s hand, you stretched out for your child, happy tears flooding your cheeks.

“She’s amazing,” Benny murmured.

“You made it,” you replied, smiling when he pressed his forehead against yours. “And I’m really gross right now.”

Benny grinned, shaking his head, letting his eyes fall down to the softly keening infant in your arms. “You’ve never been more beautiful, Omega.” He held out one finger, and the baby girl clasped hold of it, gurgling. “Hey there, cherie,” he purred, and the baby opened her eyes, setting them on her father for the first time.

Dean stepped back, leaving you alone with your Alpha and baby girl, heading out into the corridor. The second the door obstructed him from view, he clutched his hand, wincing in pain, wondering if you’d broken one of them.

“She got your hand, huh?” Sam asked, approaching from the other end of the corridor. He peeked through the window in the door, smiling when he saw you with the baby in your arms. “She’s beautiful.”

“I was just giving them some alone time,” Dean commented, motioning for Sam to follow him away from any eavesdroppers. “What happened?”

Sam took a deep breath. “We got him. Caught him and the last two. Angel blade took his head off. We tossed the head in the river and burned the body. Ashes are in the trunk.” Dean smiled, clapping his brother on the shoulder. “Let’s just hope there aren’t any more fanatics out there.”

*****

“So, it’s over,” you stated quietly, holding your daughter close to your chest as she slumbered. Benny nodded, leaning with his forearms on the edge of the bed. After a shower, you’d been allowed back to your room, with the baby in a bassinet next to you.

“It’s over, cher,” he whispered, lifting one hand to rub your thigh. “We can go home. Back to our lives.”

“I can’t,” you replied, shaking your head. “I can’t go back to that house. It’s not safe anymore.”

Benny smiled wryly, nodding again. “Then we’ll figure something out.” There was a soft knock on the door, and he turned, seeing Dean press the door open with a grin. “Hey, brother.” He waved his arm, and the Winchesters walked in, closing the door behind them.

“Hey,” you greeted, as Dean zoomed straight in get a look at the newborn. “What do you think? I made a person.” Benny cleared his throat and you looking at him adoringly. “We made a person.”

“Yeah, you did,” Dean cooed, reaching out to touch one of the baby’s tiny hands with his finger, massive in comparison. “You got a name yet?”

“Marie,” you replied, looking down at your daughter, sleeping peacefully. “Marie Lafitte.”


	13. Chapter 13

_One Year Later  
_

“Thanks for coming, guys,” you waved cheerfully with your free hand, holding Marie in your other, her tiny legs hooked around your waist. Shutting the door, you looked down at your daughter, smiling at her drooping eyelids and the way her little fist clutched your shirt.

Dean and Sam were opening beers when you walked into the kitchen, looking around for your Alpha. Benny appeared in the doorway behind you, grinning as he stretched out his arms in a silent offer to take the sleepy child.

Marie went without a fuss into her father’s arms, and you couldn’t help but smile at the way he cradled her gently. “I’ll put her to bed,” he whispered, and you nodded, pressing up on tiptoes to kiss him.

“For a party with no strippers, that was pretty fun,” Dean commented, knocking back a large swig of beer. “Kid seemed to enjoy herself.”

You nodded, sliding onto an empty stool and reaching over for a slice of birthday cake. Pink frosting on a vanilla sponge - Marie’s favorite. “So, how long are you guys sticking around for?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be off your couches in no time,” Sam assured you, smiling. “Cases don’t wait. And we don’t wanna drag anything onto your doorstep.” Dean nodded in agreement, and you sighed, picking at the cake.

“Sometimes I miss it,” you lamented, licking icing off of your fingers. “But then I remember that blood sucks to get out of clothes, and I’m sleep deprived already -”

“You got out,” Dean said, shrugging. “You’re gonna miss the adrenaline, but you got a whole new adventure goin’ on here. Besides, it isn’t like you don’t do anything at all. Research is just as import as hunting.” Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes. “And I hate doing it.”

You laughed at that, shaking your head. “Research doesn’t come with knives to the gut,” you pointed out. “And you’re right. Normal isn’t overrated. Not for her.”

Sam tipped his beer bottle in your direction. “Amen to that,” he toasted.

Benny appeared in the doorway, and Dean held out an unopened beer for him. The vampire took it, unscrewing the cap and standing by your side, one arm around your shoulders. “Thanks for comin’ up, guys. We really appreciate it.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. Wouldn’t miss our favorite niece’s birthday party.” Dean raised his beer, and Benny raised his back, giving his friend a grateful nod. “You need a hand cleaning up?”

*****

_Twenty Years Later_

“It’s not curable?” you asked, quietly, looking at the scans on the wall that showed everything to the professional and nothing but blurred white on black to you. “I mean, there’s no surgery or -”

“I’m afraid not,” the doctor replied, holding out a leaflet. “There’s some information in here, and contact details for a number of supporting charities.”

You looked at the literature, taking it numbly, unsure what to do. Behind you, Benny reached out, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Thanks, doc.”

“How long?” you murmured, and the doctor blinked, prompting you to raise your head. “How long have I got?”

The doctor sighed, clasping his hands in front of his white coat. “Four, maybe five months. In some cases, patients can survive up to a year.”

“And even a transplant can’t help?” you asked, and the doctor shook his head.

“I’m afraid there is nothing we can do,” he reaffirmed, and you nodded, slipping off of the chair and walking towards the door. Benny thanked the doctor again and ran to catch up with you.

“Y/N, wait.”

“I wanna go home,” you whispered, blinking away tears. Benny wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his side as he opened the door and led you out of the office. You clutched at his jacket, not even caring when it started to rain before you’d taken two steps outside.

Benny covered you with his jacket, moving towards the car and getting you into the passenger seat before running around to get into the driver’s side. You sat there, motionless, watching the rain on the windshield.

“Benny…”

“Yeah?”

You turned to him, reaching out to clutch his hand. “I don’t wanna die. I wanna see Marie graduate, and have a family of her own. I wanna see our grandkids, and I don’t… I don’t wanna leave you alone.” Benny knew where you were going - you could see it in his eyes. No doubt that he had already thought about it. “Turn me. Let me mark you.”

He hesitated, and you felt your heart constrict in your chest - which probably wasn’t a good thing. “Omega…”

“I can still be yours,” you promised, begging through your tears. “I don’t want to get weaker, less me; I don’t want you to watch me die. I want to be yours, forever, and this could work.”

“I know it’ll work. It’ll be hard,” Benny said, cupping your cheek. “But I don’t wanna see you become a monster, cher.”

“I won’t,” you replied, shaking your head. “If I’m with you - if it’s  _your_  blood… I know I wouldn’t change.”

“I can’t live without you,” he admitted, leaning in to kiss you. “I can’t watch you die.”

“Then let me mark you.”

Silence filled the front of the car as he nuzzled his nose against yours. “Yes,” he murmured, the word a deep rumble in his chest. “I want your mark.” You smiled, although the tears kept falling, and Benny pulled you so you were laying across the bench front seat with your head in his lap. He started the car, pulling away from the parking lot slowly. “Get some rest, cher,” he murmured, looking down at you for a split second.

The drive home took an hour, and when you got back, you were exhausted. Benny helped you to bed, before retreating downstairs, and you let sleep pull you under.

When you woke, it was dark, and Benny was standing in the doorway.

“Do you want to talk to Marie before we do this?” he asked, his form silhouetted by the light from the hallway.

“We kept it from her all these years. I’m not -”

“In case something happens,” Benny interrupted, moving over to sit on the bed at your side. “We agreed not to tell her any of that, to give her a life.” You smiled, touching his hand. “What do I tell her if you don’t make it through?”

“I’m gonna make it through just fine, Benny,” you whispered, patting the bed with your free hand. “Now get into bed with me, and make love to me.” He hesitated, before giving in easily, and you smiled when he slipped under the sheets, finding you nude underneath them. “Got too hot,” you explained, and he grinned lavisciously, cupping your ass to drag your body against his own.

“You’re always hot,” he praised, and the sound of your giggle was cut off by his mouth. While he kissed you, Benny shimmied out of his pants, fisting his cock to full hardness as he drowned himself in your scent and taste. “Love you so much, ‘mega,” he purred, nipping at your bottom lip. “Open up those sweet thighs for me.”

You whined as he disappeared under the covers, settling between your legs and licking a thick strip along your soaked folds. The aroma of your slick filled his head, and all he could think about was making you scream. Your fingers threaded through his hair as he started to tease your clit with his tongue, before circling your entrance with one finger.

“Benny,” you gasped, arching as he slid the digit into you, crooking the tip of his finger to seek out the most sensitive spot inside you. “Oh, fuck, Benny, I’m -” Every nerve in your body was wound tight, and Benny growled against your cunt, adding a second finger, and you lost control. Your hips bucked, forcing his tongue against you, and juices drenched his fingers.

Taking advantage of your afterglow, Benny crawled up your body, sheathing himself in your twitching heat, groaning as he bottomed out instantly. You were tight and soaked, slick with your own climax, and he wanted it to last. Wanted to draw out this moment, hold it close and beg for it to never end.

He’d wanted your mark on his skin for so long, but the danger that came with it was too great. Now, without nothing to lose, he could finally feel that connection he’d always longed for with you.

“Benny, I need it,” you pleaded, cupping his face and stealing greedy, heated kisses, clinging to his body with your legs around his waist. “Need you to knot me, Alpha.”

Benny growled, nodding, slamming into you harder and harder until he felt his orgasm cresting. The thick ring of muscle at the bottom of his shaft swelled, and you screamed in pleasure as he forced the entirety of his knotted cock into your pussy.

He lunged for your throat at the same time as you pressed into his, scraping your blunt teeth over his skin. An unexpected burst of euphoria filled you as Benny’s fangs sank into your flesh, drawing more blood from your body than he’d ever risked before.

You bit down,  _hard_ , breaking the skin and the coppery warm taste of blood filled your mouth, unique with Benny’s scent. It flooded your nose, your throat, and you felt like you were weighted down, letting your eyes roll back and close.

Something in your chest snapped, and there was a brief moment of pain. Benny pulled away, and you lost your grip on consciousness, falling limp underneath him. He watched you for a moment, listening to your heartbeat slow and stop, then start again with a different rhythm. A darker rhythm.

His knot relaxed, and he pulled away, laying on his side, and pulling you flush against his body. You’d wake up, and you’d need to feed. Benny would show you how, and keep you safe.

And you’d  _never_  lose each other again.

* * *


End file.
